


sugar and spice

by tatoeba



Series: 2016 autumn fic meme [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:00:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Baekhyun didn't put all this effort into his Halloween costume to go home without someone appreciating it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buttercream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttercream/gifts).



> for line who requested #8 "halloween party" from the [autumn fic meme](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/151199114438/autumn-fic-meme). i haven't forgotten about these requests! i was somehow very inspired and wrote this at once lol. 
> 
> what better way to enjoy halloween than with a little baekxing right? ;D

Baekhyun keeps a forced smile on his face as this dude dressed as Peter Parker continues to ramble about his sociology class or something that Baekhyun is only half paying attention to. The guy’s eyes rarely stay on Baekhyun’s face long, dropping down to look at Baekhyun’s bare legs. Baekhyun would be flattered but this guy is so boring, and there’s no way he’s gonna go anywhere with him.

He catches sight of Jongdae just through the crowd and grins, glad for an escape. “Sorry,” he says to Peter, “I think my friend’s calling me.” 

Before the guy can stop him, Baekhyun’s darting away, holding his cup of beer carefully so as to not spill everywhere and catches up to Jongdae who is dressed very similarly to Baekhyun, just in green, and looking much less pleased about it. “Hey, how’s it going?” Baekhyun asks brightly. 

“Great,” Jongdae says, voice dripping in sarcasm with the one word. “Amazing. I’m having an amazing time.” 

“Well, that’s good.” 

“Have I told you how much I hate you?” 

“Yes, plenty,” Baekhyun says, just as brightly as before. He pats Jongdae’s ass and laughs when Jongdae swats his hand away. “You look awesome. I don’t know why you’re complaining.” 

“You could’ve picked _anything_. The Avengers! The Three Musketeers! The golden trio from Harry Potter!” Jongdae practically yells. “But you picked the _Powerpuff Girls_?” 

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with the Powerpuff Girls,” Baekhyun defends hotly. He smooths his hand over his own costume, pouting. He put a lot of effort into this, honestly. More than was really necessary, but, hey, he won their bet and it was up to him who to dress as and Baekhyun doesn’t do Halloween half-heartedly. Besides, Jongdae’s complete look of horror when Baekhyun had brandished the costumes last night had been the icing on the cake, so to speak. 

“Sure, the Powerpuff Girls are awesome,” Jongdae agrees. “But I feel fucking ridiculous and I’m going to kill you.” 

Baekhyun just shrugs, uncaring. Jongdae will never go through with it. He might dump some cucumbers into Baekhyun’s lunch tomorrow when he’s not looking, but that’s probably as far as his retaliation will go. “Next year, win the bet and then you won’t have to dress like this,” he says. “Where’s Minseok, anyhow?” Baekhyun snickers. “Or should I say Blossoms?” 

“If you call him that to his face he’ll punch you,” Jongdae says, but he’s smirking now. “He’s with Han, who very much enjoys your costume choice, by the way, if the hand he had up Minseok’s skirt said anything.” 

“What! I can’t believe Minseok’s already found someone to appreciate my hard work and I still haven’t,” Baekhyun huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “This is some injustice.” 

“Injustice is me, having to wear this outfit all night,” Jongdae says with a sigh. He adjusts his skirt, attempting to make it a little lower. Baekhyun doesn’t get it because Jongdae’s got nice legs, but whatever. His loss. 

“Oh, take your whining elsewhere,” Baekhyun says, shoving him lightly, and Jongdae flips him the finger as he stalks away. Baekhyun sighs, downs the rest of his drink in his hand and tosses the cup into the trash he passes on his way to find some more beer. 

The kitchen of the frat house isn’t nearly as packed as anywhere else so Baekhyun has a chance to breathe a bit, picking up another red cup of beer from the counter and downing half of it. He catches his reflection in the glass of the microwave and realizes with horror that his wig is crooked. He’s attempting to fix it, when a voice says, “I wouldn’t worry too much. You still look cute even if it’s on wrong.” 

Baekhyun whips around to find himself face to face with a...vampire? Maybe. Baekhyun’s not sure. “You think so?” he asks, grinning a little coyly, and the guy nods. Grins. Fake, pointy teeth peek out from between his lips. Definitely a vampire. He’s dressed in all black silk, and as he comes closer, Baekhyun realizes his eyes are red. He’s just a little taller than Baekhyun and he’s got slim, pretty fingers that wrap around Baekhyun’s cup and lift to his plush lips for a drink. He’s so hot Baekhyun doesn’t even care that he’s stealing his beer. 

“Bubbles, right?” the guy says once he’s set the cup back down. “I think I saw your sisters around earlier. Not spending time with them?” 

Baekhyun laughs loudly. He likes this guy already. “We all needed a break from each other. Jongdae--ah, Buttercup, wasn’t too happy with my choice of costume,” he says. 

Vampire Boy gives Baekhyun this slow once over that has Baekhyun’s skin tingling. “That’s a shame,” he says. “You look great.” 

“Thanks,” Baekhyun says with a grin, because he knows he does. “You do, too. Mr...Cullen?” 

The way Vampire Boy wrinkles his nose in distaste is adorable. “Definitely not any of the Cullens,” he says. “Just a vampire. It’s the only thing I could think of at short notice.” 

“Weren’t planning on coming?” 

“No,” Vampire Boy says with a shake of his head, but then smiles at Baekhyun. “But I’m glad I did.” 

Baekhyun feels his stomach flutter at the look in his eyes, but he smiles back, too, and shifts a little closer. “Me, too,” he says. 

 

 

Thirty minutes later, Baekhyun finds himself pressed against the wall of the nearest bathroom, hands in vampire-boy’s hair and tongue in his mouth. He’d learned soon enough that Vampire Boy’s name is Yixing, he’s a music major, and he’s really good at flirting. Not that Baekhyun needed much prodding, honestly, with the way Yixing had been eyeing him, the way he listened to Baekhyun’s story about the bet with Jongdae, and how cute he got when talking about the songs he’s been writing. 

Baekhyun’s not entirely sure how they went from discussing classes to making out, but he’s also not about to complain. Yixing’s fake teeth had gotten in the way for about ten seconds, Baekhyun laughing as he’d slipped his hands up Yixing’s shirt and Yixing had pulled the teeth out, run a tongue over his pink lips, and kissed Baekhyun again. The teeth now lie at the bottom of the sink, Baekhyun catches sight of them as Yixing maneuvers them from the wall to the edge of the vanity, hefting Baekhyun right onto the counter like he’s nothing. 

“Fuck,” he groans, yanking Yixing into another kiss. Yixing’s hands drop to Baekhyun’s knees, on either side of his hips, and slide up his thighs to his hips, then back down. Baekhyun shivers, kisses harder. On the next drag up, Yixing pulls Baekhyun’s skirt with him. 

“You’ve got great legs,” Yixing says, pressing one last kiss to Baekhyun’s lips before he drops down to Baekhyun’s thighs. 

The first kiss he leaves to Baekhyun’s skin there has him sighing in pleasure, dipping his head back against the bathroom mirror. Yixing somehow manages to be gentle and rough at the same time, kissing Baekhyun up his thigh before he bites into the flesh, hard enough to leave a bruise, and Baekhyun’s only known Yixing less than an hour, but he already likes the idea of being marked by him for days. He groans, sinks his fingers back into Yixing’s hair and Yixing’s breathless little laugh against his skin makes him squirm. 

Yixing seems to find that amusing, too, smoothing hand over Baekhyun’s leg as he smiles up at him. “Can I?” he asks, just as his hand reaches up to where Baekhyun’s growing erection lies against his pelvis. 

“Shit, yes, please,” Baekhyun whimpers, pulling his hands away to help tug his dress up to his hips for easier access, and Yixing doesn’t hesitate to draw Baekhyun’s underwear to his ankles. The touch of his hand around Baekhyun’s cock feels amazing, the firm way he strokes Baekhyun from base to tip makes him harder in no time. Baekhyun can’t keep the sounds of pleasure from falling out of his lips, but Yixing doesn’t seem to mind at all. 

“You’re really sensitive,” he whispers, drawing up to his full height again so he can lean forward and kiss Baekhyun soundly on the mouth. “It’s really hot.” 

“You’re hot,” Baekhyun blurts back, feeling his face flush just a little when Yixing’s laugh rings in the small room. 

“I’m glad you think so,” he says, and then he’s dropping back down to take Baekhyun’s cock into his mouth. 

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun cries out. He doesn’t even care if anyone can hear him from outside of the bathroom. With all the music that had been playing, he doubts it’s possible, but if someone came barging in right now, Baekhyun doubts he’d even notice, with how incredible Yixing is with his mouth, with how completely his senses have been overtaken by him. 

One of Yixing’s hands is wrapped firmly around the base of Baekhyun’s cock, the other is gripping his thigh tight, thumb brushing over where he’d bit him earlier. His mouth is hot and wet and delightful, and he takes Baekhyun in as far as he can before he pulls back to lick teasingly around the head. He’s so good Baekhyun might cry in pleasure but also in frustration--because no matter how good Yixing is, he’s also taking his sweet time and Baekhyun really fucking wants to come. 

“Please,” he whines, grasping at Yixing’s shoulders. The silk of his shirt makes it hard to hold on, so he slides his hands back into Yixing’s hair. “Please, please, let me--” 

Yixing pulls off his cock with a wet pop and just before Baekhyun yells in protest, Yixing is kissing him again, drowning out every sound with his skillful tongue as his hand works Baekhyun hard and fast until he’s spilling over Yixing’s fingers. 

Yixing continues to kiss him through it, even though Baekhyun can feel the way his lips stretch into a smug little smile. Baekhyun thinks he should be proud, honestly. He hasn’t come that fast or that well in awhile now. Baekhyun grins back as he pulls away, leaning against the mirror, and staring into Yixing’s pretty face. “Thanks,” he says, and Yixing laughs. 

Before Yixing can say anything in return, Baekhyun carefully slinks off of the counter and drops to his knees. He looks up in time to see Yixing’s eyes go wide and then dark. Baekhyun swallows thickly, but grins at him. He’s starting to feel a little tired after his orgasm but Yixing deserves this, he thinks as he yanks opens his ridiculous silk pants. Who even own silk pants? Baekhyun’s wig itches from sweat and he’s pretty sure he’s messed up his dress with come, but the sound Yixing lets out when Baekhyun takes his cock down his throat is totally worth it. 

 

 

Jongdae does get his revenge on Baekhyun the next day, but not in the form of cucumbers. He’s handcuffed Baekhyun to his bed, as Baekhyun discovers when he wakes up in the morning with a headache and a growling stomach but can’t get further than reaching out to grab his phone from the floor. 

“This is the best you could come up with?” he says to Jongdae who just laughs at him, clearly amused, before hanging up on him. 

There are probably worse things than being handcuffed to a bed, Baekhyun surmises. It’s definitely not so bad when Yixing shows up later, probably having been let in by Minseok, and holding take out because they’d made a date of it before parting the night before.

“Well, this is kinky,” Yixing says, closing the door to Baekhyun’s room behind him and leaving the food on Baekhyun’s desk. 

“We should make the most of this, right?” Baekhyun says, grinning as Yixing joins him on the bed, not even remotely perturbed that Baekhyun’s totally naked. Baekhyun only had enough of a mind left to strip out of his clothes before passing out last night. He could be embarrassed about it but Yixing is looking at him like he’s something right out of his dreams and that, well, is better than shame. Baekhyun’s never had much shame to begin with anyway.

Yixing gives Baekhyun another one of those slow assessing stares, and it makes Baekhyun’s cock eager already, mind replaying everything touch and kiss they’d shared at the party. “Yes,” Yixing says finally, sliding his hands up Baekhyun’s chest and leaning down to kiss him, “I think we definitely should.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. jongdae comes back to the apartment a few hours later to let baekhyun out bc he started to feel bad but walks in on baekxing in a compromising position. he leaves quietly and shoves the key under the door. 
> 
> 2\. baekxing have a Real Date the next day that is Totally Proper at least until they make it back to yixing's place
> 
> 3\. yes yixing's costume was inspired by his lose control outfit *__* 
> 
> 4\. when will cbx fulfill my dreams and become the powerpuff girls for real?
> 
> 5\. happy halloween everyone! ❤
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)


End file.
